Hurts,,,
by Sunny Qte
Summary: This is my first fanfic,,,but,,,I'm trying my best 'kay?well,,,this story about Hinata that almost lost everything,,,enjoy! T rank because I'm still didn't understand a lot,,,,


Hurts,,,,

Why did people died??

Berdiri, diam, seorang wanita yang berwajah hampa di antara orang-orang bermata ungu ke-putihan, maupun mata biasa memakai baju hitam. Dia memegangi pundak adiknya yang sedang mengeluarkan butiran air dari mata yang berwarna sama dengannya.

Rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna biru menutupi wajahnya yang putih bersih karena sedikit menunduk menatapi kepala adiknya yang bergetar...

Setelah beberapa saat dia menunduk...dia melihat foto wajah orang yang sangat dicintainya sejak kecil...terbungkus dengan bingkai kecil berukuran sedang...

Hatinya tercabik-cabik melihat bingkai foto merah itu...ingin rasanya dia berteriak dan menangis sepuasnya....tapi, begitu melihat adiknya...dia hanya bisa bergumam "ayah..."

"Hinata-sama..." panggil kakak sepupunya dengan nada yang makin membuatnya ingin menangis...

"...kak Neji" dia menjawab setelah jeda yang cukup lama dengan mata yang sendu

"upacara pemakaman sudah selesai...ayo..."

"...kak Neji...tolong antar Hanabi..."sebelum Neji sempat memotongnya dia sudah menjawab, "ku mohon...aku hanya ingin...sendirian..."

Setelah terdiam...akhirnya Neji menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hanabi dan membawanya pergi, Hinata tetap terdiam...mengingat masa lalunya bersama ayahnya, terutama saat dia bertanya pada ayahnya.

----------Flashback----------

Hinata dan semua yang hadir memakai baju hitam, di sebelah Hinata ada, Hiashi, ayahnya. Hinata yang baru berumur 5 tahun menyentuh bibirnya, ketakutan. Karena saat itu adalah hari pemakaman ibunya. Miyuki Hyuuga.

Setelah semua yang hadir telah pulang, dan saat Hiashi mulai berbalik untuk pulang, Hinata menggenggam tangannya, matanya menatap tajam ayahnya

"kenapa...kenapa manusia akan mati?" tanyanya dengan mata penuh ke-tegasan

Semula Hiashi kaget dan bingung, namun dia akhirnya tenang dan menjawab

"itulah takdir kita semua,makhluk hidup...semua yang terlahir, akan mati..."

"tapi...itu tidak adil!!!!"Hinata berteriak dan melepaskan tangan ayahnya

"tidak adil...kalau kita akan mati...lebih baik kita tidak perlu hidup kan??dengan begitu...kita tidak akan merasakan kepedihan, rasa sakit...ini semua tidak adil..."

Hinata mulai menggosok matanya yang berair dengan kepalan tangannya...Hiashi setelah itu berjongkok di depannnya dan memeluknya dan bisa merasakan getaran tubuhnya.

"Hinata...dengarkan ayah sekarang..."

Hiashi melepaskan pelukannya namun tetap memandang Hinata yang kebingungan.

"Kalau kita merasakan kesenangan...kita pasti akan merasakan kesedihan...begitu pula dengan kehidupan...Hinata, kamu adalah anak yang pintar, pasti kamu akan mengerti kan?"

Hinata tampak ragu dan berpikir keras, sedangkan Hiashi hanya tersenyum kecil. Setelah Hinata tampak mengerti dan membalas senyum Hiashi, mereka berjalan pulang, dan Hinata tetap menggenggam tangannya

----------Flashback End----------

Banyak pikiran terlintas dalam pikiran Hinata

_Apa yang harus ku lakukan?_

_Bagaimana dengan Hanabi?Pemimpin klan Hyuuga selanjutnya?_

_Ayah..._

_Apa yang harus ku lakukan??_

Saat Hinata sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa sedih dan cemasnya...

"Hinata-sama...ayo pulang."Hinata tersentak mendengar suara tersebut. Saat menoleh dia melihat kehadiran Neji

"Ka-kak Neji...jangan mengagetkan ku seperti itu..."

Hinata memegang dadanya karena sempat mengira Neji adalah ayahnya .

"maaf tentang hal itu"

Neji mendekat dan berdiri diam di sebelah Hinata. Dan kesunyian panjang menghampiri mereka

"...Bagaimana rasanya?"

Suara Hinata memecahkan kesunyian. Neji melihat wajahnya yang tertutup poninya

"Maksudnya?" "Perasaan ini...dan perasaan kak Neji 13 tahun yang lalu...sama kah dengan perasaan ku?"

"...Mungkin" sekarang mereka saling berhadapan

"....kak Neji, bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi?aku akan kembali pada malam ha-"

" ku lakukan itu, kau akan menangis sendirian"

Hinata kaget sekali akan jawaban tersebut, apalagi setelah itu Neji langsung memeluknya

"Ka-ka-kak Neji!Tung—"Hinata saat itu panik sekali, pipi nya berubah agak merah

"jangan ditahan....kalau terus seperti ini....hatimu sendiri yang akan hancur...lepaskan saja..."

Neji tetap memeluk Hinata dengan kuat, saat itu Hinata mengingat saat-saat ayahnya memeluk dan menjelaskannya tentang kehidupan. Hinata sudah tidak sanggup menahan kesedihannya lagi

"kak Neji..." Neji tetap diam saat Hinata balik memeluk punggungnya sedangkan tangan Neji yang satunya berada di belakang kepala Hinata dan satunya lagi memegang punggungnya

"berjanjilah...kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku....tidak akan pernah...selamanya..."

Hinata memohon dengan suara parau nya. Neji mengangguk

"Tentu saja, lagipula...itu adalah tujuan ku untuk tetap berada di sisi-mu"

"Terimakasih..."

Beberapa saat setelah Hinata sudah tak menentu lagi. Sedih, kawatir, takut, dan lega, berkecamuk dalam hatinya, dan tangisnya pun meledak, membasahi baju hitam Neji sebagai tanda berkabung

_Selamat tinggal...bukan...sampai jumpa..._

_......_

_......_

_Ayah..._


End file.
